Wendy
Perfil thumb|250px|Wendy *'Nombre:' 웬디 / Wendy *'Nombre completo:' 웬디 손 / Wendy Son *'Nombre coreano:' 손승완 / Son Seung Wan *'Apodos:' Hamster, Olaf, Son-Laf, Wannie y Sun Wukong. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seongbuk-Dong, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 159 cm *'Peso:' 42 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Familia:' Padre y una hermana mayor (Son Seung Hee) *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Biografía Pre-Debut Wendy era ya conocida por haber sido aprendiz breve mente en Cube Entertainment, a través de una audición mundial en 2011, en la que llegó a estar entre los 14 mejores concursantes. Después de eso, trabajó con el productor canadiense Gentleman Bear entre mediados de 2011 y mediados de 2012, antes de firmar un contrato con su actual discográfica. Entró como aprendiz de SM Entertainment en el 2012 con el sistema "SM Global Audition" en Canadá. Fue parte del grupo SMROOKIES, junto con las miembros de Red Velvet Irene, Seulgi y Yeri. Se reveló oficialmente que sería miembro del proyecto SMROOKIES el 15 de marzo del 2014. El canal oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment lanzó varios vídeos del grupo, incluyendo uno en el que Wendy cantó una cover de la canción "Speak Now" de Taylor Swift. Debut El 1 de agosto de 2014, Wendy hizo su debut oficial con Red Velvet. El 4 de marzo de 2016, Wendy realizó una colaboración para el proyecto SM Station, lanzando su primer sencillo titulado 'Spring Love' junto a Eric Nam. El 23 de diciembre lanzó su segundo sencillo en colaboración con Moon Jung Jae y Nile Lee titulado 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'. Dramas * Descendants of the Sun (SBS, 2016) Cameo Ep. 16 Temas para Dramas * What If Love tema para Touch Your Heart (2019) * Goodbye ''tema para The Beauty Inside (2018) * ''I Only See You (junto a Seulgi) tema para Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (2017) * Don't Push Me Away (junto a Seulgi) tema para Uncontrollably Fond (2016) * Let You Know tema para D-Day (2015) * Return (junto a Yuk Ji Dam) tema para Who Are You: School 2015 (2015) *''Because I Love You'' tema para Mimi (2014) Temas para Series Animadas * My Time tema para Elena of Avalor (2017) Programas de TV * (MBC) Love Me Actually (2019, MC invitada) *(KBS) Battle Trip (2018,junto a Seulgi) (Epi.100–103) *(Mnet) M! Countdown (01.02.2018, MC Especial junto a Seulgi, y con Hyeyeon y Mina de gugudan) *(Mnet) M! Countdown (20.07.2017, MC Especial junto a Seulgi) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (17.07.2017, junto a Joy) *(Mnet) M! Countdown (16.02.2017, MC Especial junto a Seulgi y Jaehyun de NCT) *(KBS) K-Rush (2017, como MC) *(tvN ) Raid the Convenience Store (2017, como MC) *(KBS) Trick and True (25-10-2016, panelista permanente junto a Irene) *(Youku) MY SMT (19-09-2016, junto a Irene) Episodio 1 *(KBS2) Hello Counselor (21-03-2016, junto a Irene) *(MBC) King of Mask Singer (24-01-2016) *(JTBC) 100 People, 100 Songs (2015, junto a Seulgi) *(MBC) We Got Married (Como MC, reemplazando a Choa de AOA) *(MBC) We Got Married (episodio 290) como MC especial junto a Changsub de BTOB *(Arirang) Simply Kpop (24-07-2015, como MC especial) *(JTBC) The Last Song (09-06-2015, junto a Seulgi) * (KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (07-12-2014, junto a Irene y Seulgi) *(MBC) Three Turns (01-11-2014, junto a Irene) *(Mnet) EXO 90:2014 (10-10-2014. Ep.8, junto a Seulgi) Programas de Radio *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS Cool FM, 27-05-2015) Musicales *Hello Dolly (2010, en U.S.A) Discografía 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *STATION X (for every child, UNICEF) - This is Your Day (junto a Do Young de NCT, BoA, Si Won de Super Junior, Su Ho de EXO, Tae Min de SHINee y Sunny de SNSD) (2019) *Yang Da Il & Wendy - One Summer (2018) *Baek A Yeon X Wendy - The Little Match Girl (2017) *Kang Ta & Wendy & Seul Gi - Doll (2017) *Wendy X Moon Jung Jae X Nile Lee - Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (2016) *Eric Nam X Wendy - Spring Love (2016) *SMTOWN X Steve Barakatt - Sound of Your Heart (2016) *Ricky Martin - Vente Pa' Ca (feat. Wendy) (2016) *Various Artists - One Dream One Korea (2015) *Amber - Shake That Brass (2015) (Presentaciones en vivo) *Jung Joon Il & Wendy - 76-70 = ♡ (2015) Premios *'2019 Annual Fresh Asia Music Awards:'TOP 10 Asia-Pacific Gold Song of the Year "What If Love'" Curiosidades *'Grupo KPop:' Red Velvet **'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarina. **'Color:' Azul / Celeste **'Fruta: Naranja * 'Tipo de voz: '''Soprano lírica. * '''Rango vocal: '''Eb3 ~ Eb7 (4 octavas) *'Registro soportado: 'F#3/G3 -C#5/D5 (sin voz de cabeza) y F#3/G3-C#5/D5-A5/Bb5 (con voz de cabeza) *'Educación: ** Jecheon Central Elementary School ** Shattuck-St. Mary's School ** Richmond Hill High School. *'Nacionalidad:' Coreano-Canadiense. *'Hobbies': Búsqueda de canciones extrañas por Internet, cocinar y cantar. *'Personalidad:' Brillante, fresco y suave del corazón. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), Inglés (segunda lengua), Francés (básico) y Español (básico). *'Especialidad: '''Cantar, tocar la flauta travesera, la guitarra y el saxofón. *'Número favorito:' 77. *'Comida favorita:' Pasteles de arroz, Hierbas, Carne, Frijoles y Setas. *'Modelos a seguir: Whitney Houston y Kang Ta. *'''Lema: ''"Piensa siempre positivamente. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y trabaja duro".'' *Nació en Seúl, pero cuando era pequeña su familia se mudó a Richmond Hill, Ontario- Canadá, donde se crió por lo que tiene doble nacionalidad. *Antes de ser trainee de SM, ella solía subir vídeos a Youtube pero borró su cuenta poco antes de debutar. *Audicionó en "Cube Global Audition in Vancouver" en el 2011, quedando en octavo puesto. *Se trasladó a Corea del Sur en el 2012. *Es la única integrante de Red Velvet que tiene pase de conducir. Pero válida solamente en Canadá. En Corea del Sur sigue sin licencia. *Tiene una certificación para primeros auxilios y RCP. *Recibió el "Premio Presidencial de Obama" (un premio que se otorga anualmente a los estudiantes con excelentes calificaciones) ''cuando residía en los EE.UU durante sus años de escuela secundaria en octavo grado (2006). Wendy fue galardonada con este prestigioso premio, recibiendo un certificado, así como su nombre grabado en la sala de fama de su escuela, bajo su nombre de nacimiento Son Seung Wan. *Se reveló que recibió otro premio que sólo fue otorgado a una persona en su escuela secundaria en el año 2009. *Las miembros cambian de compañeras de cuarto cada vez que realizan un comeback. Actualmente comparte su habitación con Seulgi. *Cantó "''Endless love" junto a Chen de EXO en la ceremonia de los "Golden Disk Awards 2015". * Cantó "I love you" de S.E.S en los MBC Gayo Daejaejun 2015 junto a Irene y Seulgi. * Interpretó la canción "That's what friends are for" de Dionne Warwick en el concierto "SMTOWN LIVE IN SEOUL IV" junto a Luna de F(x), Chen de EXO y Henry Lau. *En la KCON de México 2017, presentó en vivo por primera vez con Eric Nam la canción "Spring Love". *En 2018, el CEO de YG Entertainment, Yang Hyun Suk, reveló que Wendy una vez hizo una audición para la compañía pero no fue aceptada. *El 25 de diciembre de 2019, Wendy estuvo involucrada en un accidente en el escenario durante el ensayo del grupo en el SBS Gayo Daejeon de 2019 . Debido a una supuesta imprudencia del personal del programa, las escaleras del escenario no se habían colocado antes de la presentación, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer dos metros y medio al suelo. Sufrió una fractura pélvica , una muñeca rota y un pómulo roto. **SBS también ha publicado una declaración oficial y dijo: “El 25 de diciembre, hubo un desafortunado accidente durante los ensayos de SBS Gayo Daejeon de 2019 que llevó a Wendy de Red Velvet a sufrir lesiones”. Continuaron declarando: “Como resultado, Red Velvet no puede aparecer en el show en vivo de 2019 SBS Gayo Daejeon y nos disculpamos sinceramente con los fans y los espectadores. Esperamos que Wendy de Red Velvet tenga una recuperación rápida y SBS tendrá mucho cuidado para garantizar la seguridad en el futuro”. **El 26 de diciembre, SM Entertainment compartió la siguiente declaración: Con la excepción de Wendy, las otras cuatro integrantes de Red Velvet solo se presentarán individualmente en sus participaciones de colaboración planificadas y como MC en el KBS Song Festival y el MBC Music Festival, Red Velvet no actuará como grupo. Wendy está actualmente hospitalizada y recibiendo tratamiento. Ella se concentrará en el tratamiento hasta que recupere su salud. **El 26 de diciembre, SBS lanzó una segunda disculpa, esta vez dirigida a Wendy, su familia, las otras miembros de Red Velvet y los fans, diciendo lo siguiente: Deseamos disculparnos una vez más con respecto a 2019 SBS Gayo Daejeon. Durante los ensayos para Gayo Daejeon el 25 de diciembre, tuvo lugar un desafortunado accidente. SBS desea disculparse sinceramente una vez más con Wendy de Red Velvet, quien resultó herida, así como con su familia, las miembros de Red Velvet y los fans. **Justo después de que el accidente tuvo lugar el 25 de diciembre, el personal bloqueó el área y solicitó servicios de emergencia para que Wendy pudiera ser trasladada al hospital y someterse a un examen exhaustivo. Hemos comenzado una investigación interna para comprender los detalles exactos del accidente y una vez que comprendamos por completo la causa, nos aseguraremos de que ese accidente no vuelva a ocurrir. **Como resultado del accidente, Wendy se centrará en su recuperación por el momento, y aunque SBS se disculpó formalmente con Wendy tras la indignación de los fanáticos, los fanáticos están devastados y rezan por la pronta recuperación de Wendy. El resto del grupo comenzará promociones en programas de música sin ella. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram Galería Wendy1.jpg Wendy2.jpg Wendy3.jpg Wendy4.jpg Wendy5.jpg Wendy6.jpg Wendy7.jpg Wendy8.jpg Videografía Eric Nam & Wendy - Spring Love|Spring Love (with Eric Nam) Wendy X Moon Jung Jae X Nile Lee - Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas|Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas STATION 강타 X 웬디 X 슬기 '인형 (Doll)' Concert Live Video| Kang Ta & Wendy & Seul Gi - Doll Baek A Yeon X Wendy - The Little Match Girl|Baek A Yeon X Wendy - The Little Match Girl MV Yang Da Il(양다일), WENDY(웬디) One Summer(그해 여름)| Yang Da Il & Wendy - One Summer STATION X John Legend X 웬디 (WENDY) 'Written In The Stars' MV| John Legend & Wendy - Written In The Stars Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMC Categoría:KModelo